Notes
by Mrs.Cullen-DeSilva-Hale
Summary: Two souls meet and immediately start passing notes and become best friends. 40 years later and they're still passing notes... Why?  Short drabble about Emmett and Bella. AU non-vamp non-wolf. First fanfic for me, hope you like it!


**A/N: This is my first story and I really hope you guys like it, and it happens to be Bella/Emmett drabble :) This is basically a bunch of notes scribbled on by the two of them, so I hope I made it easy to determine when each character is speaking. I originally started writing it as a story about myself, but then decided it would do great on here and decided: Eh, why not? I've been a member on fanfiction for about 4 years and I've never written anything until now, so feel free to critique and leave me a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyers wonderful characters.**

**And without further ado, I present Notes!**

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Bella :)<p>

I'm Emmett… you may not know this, but we're going to be best friends

Interesting… I like you. And your eyes. I can't exactly figure out what color they are, but they're gorgeous

Haha thanks. So do you believe me about being best friends forever?

Nope :) not yet…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

| 4 years later |

You're beautiful

What?

Sorry… I just realized- I had never really told you before

Oh. :)

Did I make it awkward?

Emmett, we've been best friends for 4 years, is anything awkward anymore?

True.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What are you doing Dimples?

Your hands… they're very soft…

Earth to Emmett. Where'd you go?

Planet Bella.

Dork.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What's wrong?

Huh?

You keep staring at me…?

Oh.

You ok, Blushes?

I think so… you're very tall you know

Well, everyone's taller than you Bells ;)

Shut up. I was just wondering what it would be like to kiss a tall person haha

Hmm…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blushes?

Yep?

Can I hold your hand?

… :)

:)

… I have a question

Shoot

Why now? Why now, after 5 years?

I finally saw past the friendship and realized what I have that no one else was smart enough to hold onto. You.

Emmett?

Yeah?

I'm going to kiss you

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

| 6 years later|

Dear Blushes,

I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you have me, heart and soul, for the rest of our days? Blushes, will you marry me, Dimples, and make me the happiest man in the world?

Love, Dimples

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

|1 ½ years later|

Dear Emmett,

The days I remember most are the days with you. Mostly the ones when I saw you smile. Like the smile you were wearing when you tricked me into kissing you for the first time, or the smile you had at the end of our first official date (even though we had to part ways I still looked back and saw a small, secret smile you didn't think anyone would see). The biggest, brightest smile was the day you wrote me that stupid letter asking me to marry you… and I said yes. But the best one was the moment you saw me as I turned the corner of that aisle and walked down it, straight to you. And all of these moments put together could never compare to the smile you're wearing right now as you're reading this, when I tell you that…..

We're pregnant :)

Yours,  
>Bella and Baby McCarty<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

| 58 years later |

Hey Emmett?

Yes dear?

What happens now?

What do you mean?

Well now that we've been parents, been grandparents, and excellent lovers, where do we go from here?

I think you know, Bella. We've always known.

But now? What if I'm not ready?

Darling, do you know why we still write these notes to each other?

Because it's us, of course. It's what we do, it's what we've always done.

Bella, we write so that we have our love on paper... I love you so much, and I couldn't have imagined a better life with anyone else, in any other way. You know in your heart what the next step is.

Hold me Emmett.

Let's go Blushes :)

As long as we're together Dimples :)

Always.

xx-xx

Hi, I'm Daniel :)

I'm Megan, and you may not know it yet, but we're going to be best friends

You're crazy… I love it :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO? What'd you think? Leave me a review! It would be very wonderful of you all to leave any sort of something in that little review box, I promise it will make me smile…. :) see!**


End file.
